The Lighter Side
by Kinker
Summary: We all know Seifer's a sadist...or is he...? (yaoi, probably the mellowest ever ;)


Author's Note:  
  
I know there's going to be confusion as you read this, because I did not use quoatation marks. Instead, there are slashes in front of the dialogue, "--" This technique was also used in James Joyce's book DUBLINERS. I found it easier to handle than those damn ""...  
  
Love of a Few…  
  
--Hey! Almasy! I gotta bone ta pick with you!  
  
This taunt was directed toward three lone figures scouting the main hall. Seifer Almasy, with a chick and a pretty man by his side, interrupted his daily "Discipline Scouting" to cast an eye behind him. It is Zell Dincht, casually leaning on the wall, a cocky grin across his face.   
  
--puh! It's only Dincht. Hang on a sec, chicken-wuss…  
  
With one verbal command (--get the hell out) he dismisses his posse. Seconds seem to pass, Zell on the wall and his rival in the middle of the hall, back turned. Seifer stands there, savoring the endless possibilities to cut Zell down.  
  
--Take your sweet time! I sure got all day, Zell hollers, pretending to gat into a more comfortable position. That was all he could do to avoid trembling nervously.   
  
He turns. --This better be good….  
  
Retracing his steps, he slowly marches toward the boy that summoned him. The illusion of sluggishness was misleading; Zell suddenly found him in front of his face. Here, the taller of the two smiles; staring him down, for he noticed the strain on Zell's smile.   
  
You remind me of a shark, Almasy, Zell thought, and tries to match his grin. When he speaks, there is a fake pleasantry about him.  
  
--I heard a wonderful rumor today, Almasy.   
  
Silence. Then a cold, steel voice: --What?  
  
It came out in a rush…  
  
--The Trepies were talking again and this girl said you were hot but this guy said you had problems-  
  
--WHAT sort of problems?  
  
--and they were talking about how you were always so rough in practice and they were wondering if you were the same in the bedroom, cuz you're rarely seen with a girl and all your ex-girls, they say-  
  
--WHAT did Riona say?  
  
Zell blinked. How had he known about Riona's involvement? Sure, Riona was new to Balamb and the same rank as Seifer, but he never thought… Well, sure, they argued, but who didn't argue with Seifer? He never suspected-  
  
A hand takes a firm grip on Zell's shirt, tightening with each word and constricting his throat. --TALK, if you value your life, bitch!  
  
--Riona butted in the *choke* conversation and said that you… were…you *choke*…incapable of gentleness. SHE SAID YOU WERE BRUTAL, SEIFER ALMASY!  
  
Another hand joins the previous, and Zell was lifted up and slams into the wall he leaned on moments before. Now he is the taller of the two…his feet dangles several inches off the ground. No breath could be drawn; his lungs now had something to REALLY complain about.  
  
--Fool! I AM CAPABLE OF LOVE.  
  
He claws at the hands that bind him. Black began to creep into his vision. When he felt consciousness slipping away, when the only thought was how stupid he had been for goading him on, Seifer Almasy loosens his grip. Feet return to the cool tile floor.  
  
Silence once more. The deserted hallway stood, encasing the two as they stare into each other's eyes.  
  
Then, once again, his grip tightened on Zell's shirt. For the first time, he noticed a little tear, and slender collarbone, a flash of muscle. He pulled Zell closer until they could kiss.  
  
It was a soft, lingering, gentle butterfly kiss, the kind you expect to receive from a wayward girl and not some problematic teenage male.  
  
Zell is stunned… --I, guess she was wrong, Almasy--  
  
--Shut up, Zell.  
  
That was the first time he ever called him Zell. Not Dincht, not chicken-wuss, ZELL. ZELL, breathed into his ear. Not unkindly. Seifer's voice had lost all of its trademark meanness.  
  
--So, Zell, why did you taunt me like that? I could've killed you.  
  
This can't be real. Zell closes his eyes.  
  
--I guess…I wanted you to show me that wasn't true…  
  
The next transition was abrupt. Seifer lets go and distances himself. He turns, and begins to walk away. At a fast pace, as if he had somewhere to go.  
  
--So, what was that kiss, Seifer?, asked Zell.  
  
--Nothing, he hollered over his shoulder, --What is love? Think nothing of it.  
  
He mentions LOVE? Zell watches his retreating figure fade into the corridor's shadows. Without realizing it, his legs lost all feeling and forced him to slump to the floor. His frame leans against the wall, wrung out, tired, confused.  
  
--Nothing... think nothing of it.   
  
What Seifer said played endlessly in his mind. Because he had the sneaky suspicion that Seifer was lying. 


End file.
